


Kiss by Kiss

by greenripper (OracleGlass)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Femslash, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleGlass/pseuds/greenripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot finds a small memento of Sophie's past; Sophie brings him up to date.</p><p>Thanks to Sheryden for the speedy beta and the prompt that made this happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss by Kiss

It's seven am, and Sophie is cooking eggs in the kitchen when Eliot finds the photo. Perhaps she wanted him to find it - she could have hidden it better, certainly, than tucked away in the drawer Eliot had been rifling through while looking for a pair of scissors. But she didn't, so when he walked into the kitchen, holding the photo out like an accusation, she's surprised, and then amused, by the look on his face.

"You said you were just friends," he says, laying the photo of her and Tara down on the countertop. "This is not friends. This is way, way past friendly."

Sophie picks up the photo and studies it. "My, this brings back a few memories, doesn't it? Tara was the one who talked me into that haircut. I was never sure if I really did like it."

"Haircut? Sophie, the two of you are stark naked. And...cuddling. I am right now looking at you and Tara having sexy cuddling."

Sophie steps around the corner of the counter and leans into him for a long kiss. "Sweet man, I will break it to you gently. I've had a lot of sexy cuddling with Tara in my past. We had...well, I guess you could call it a thing. Or a fling. Well, no, it went on much longer than just a fling. On and off for years."

"Why'd you end it?" Eliot can't help sneaking another glance at the photo. A younger Sophie and Tara smile up at him, laughing and intertwined and oh, god, so very naked. Sophie grins to see him so transfixed.

"Mmm, I don't know that we ended it, exactly. We both had things keeping us apart, and I got into that whole tangle with Nate, and she was off the grid for a few years...somewhere in the South Pacific, but I don't know where exactly...so there never really was a stop, and if she needed me tomorrow I'd go without hesitation. She's more of a loner than I am, though. Doesn't tend to need much help, although I bailed her narrow rump out of a bad situation in Athens some years back. Antiques smugglers can be much more dangerous than you'd think."

How much of this Eliot hears is difficult to ascertain, as his eyes are still glued to the photo. Sophie rolls her eyes and curls against him, sliding an arm around his waist as she kisses his neck. "Poor dear, now I've put all sorts of ideas in your head. Forgive me?"

Eliot scoops her up, tosses her over his shoulder and totes her back to the bedroom as she laughs and wriggles in an entirely unconvincing attempt to escape. "You're going to have to work to get that forgiveness, lady."

***

It's been a month, and while Eliot hasn't exactly forgotten the idea of Sophie and Tara, it's been tucked back in his brain a bit, where he keeps other little erotic tidbits that nobody needs to know about. So when he opens the door to Sophie's apartment, and hears two female voices conversing in the living room, it takes him completely off guard until he susses out who Sophie might be entertaining. Unsure if he should come in or just slip out quietly, he hovers in the foyer for a moment, before Sophie appears in the doorway. She's got a glass of wine and is flushed and happy, her hair slightly disheveled. She takes him by the hand. "Stop lurking in hallways, idiot. Come on in and say hullo."

Tara is curled on the white loveseat, shoes off, long legs curled elegantly underneath her, holding her own near-empty glass of wine. She grins up at Eliot with that cat-smug expression it took a while to get used to, back when all they had on her was Sophie's word that she would be a good member of the team. She is, as she was then, an expensively beautiful feast for the eyes.

"Hello, Eliot," she drawls. "How's business? Punched anybody in the face recently?"

"Couple, maybe, here and there." Eliot takes the bottle of beer Sophie's pressing on him - she never had been able to get him to appreciate wine. She winks at him and goes to sit by Tara, the two of them making an interesting contrast of light and dark. Sophie refreshes their glasses with more of what looks like her favorite red, and in doing so brushes her fingertips against Tara's wrist, and Tara smiles at her, her expression soft. Eliot swigs his beer, trying to figure out the undercurrents going on all around him, and takes refuge in silence. Better not to make any guesses about what this was about, because guessing wrong could lead to him getting slapped. Twice.

Sophie is saying something to Tara in a low voice, and Tara's head is bent towards Sophie, her blonde hair falling in a sleek wing. She absently tucks it behind her ear, revealing the sharp cut of her jawline and cheekbone. Eliot presses himself further back into his chair, wishing himself invisible so he can just continue to watch the two of them like this, faces close, Sophie's hand on Tara's thigh, just sitting there casually, like she's done it a thousand times. Well, she probably has, at that. _"On and off for years,"_ she had said.

Jesus god, was he going to have to hide his hard-on behind a sofa cushion? This was entirely too much for any man to bear. He looks a bit frantically left and right, but there's nothing to grab as cover.

When he looks back at the pair of them, they're watching him, and the look in their eyes makes him swallow hard. Sophie stands up, sways towards him, takes away his beer and puts it on the end table. Behind her, Tara is standing as well, a slender figure with her hair gleaming in the lamplight. Sophie takes Eliot's wrists, and tugs him up and out of the chair, and he obediently stands for her.

"Darling," says Sophie, dark-eyed with mischief. "I'd say you're in for a very entertaining evening."

******

They drag him back to Sophie's grand palace of a bedroom. He staggers behind Sophie, who still has his wrist, with Tara pressing against him from behind, and is more or less tumbled onto Sophie's fluffy eiderdown by a well-placed push. He's got enough sense to reach out for both of them and pull them down into the bed as well. Sophie leans in over him to kiss Tara, their hair falling down around his face, and then he finds himself with each arm around a different warm curve of woman. Sophie looks at Tara from the other side of Eliot's chest, and murmurs, "Guest's choice, love." Tara returns her smile with a wicked grin of her own, and says languidly, "Hmm. Heads or tails?"

"Hey, now," says Eliot, suddenly concerned, but is silenced by Tara's cool mouth on his, her tongue tracing the outline of his lower lip. He cups the nape of her neck and pulls her in closer, his hand tangled in her hair. Sophie has taken the opportunity to unfasten his jeans, and with a little tugging she slides them off completely, leaving him only in his shirt and a pair of silk boxers Sophie bought him a few months back. He's never admitted how much he likes the way they feel, but they feel even better with Sophie's hand inside them, fingertips tracing the line of his cock, circling and stroking.

Tara's shimmied out of her blouse, and is unzipping her skirt, which Eliot is thankful for because he's wrecked two of Sophie's trying get her out of them. He doesn't want to make Tara mad, not right now. The skirt falls to the floor and she's there, pale and gleaming and dressed in the tiniest pair of lace panties he's ever seen. But she's not looking at him now, she's looking at Sophie, who has a wry smile on her lips.

"You look great, love, just like always," she says, and there are years of tenderness in that simple sentence. Tara smiles back at her, kneewalks over to her on the bed, and kisses her, arms around her neck, the two of them pressed tightly together. She cannily unzips Sophie's dress and pushes it off her shoulders, and Sophie responds by kissing down Tara's elegant collarbone, then down across her breasts. Tara gasps, falls backwards, and Eliot takes the opportunity to run his hand down her stomach as Sophie continues to kiss her breasts, until Tara is helpless and moaning under their touch. Sophie moves between Tara's legs, spreads her thighs apart, and delicately kisses her, using tongue and then fingers too, dipping in and out, tasting her, teasing her.

God, they're beautiful.

Eliot watches in silence for a few minutes, then moves behind Sophie, sliding a hand over the curve of her ass. He pushes the damp silk of her panties aside and strokes a finger into her, then two, teasing her clit with his thumb. She groans against Tara's thigh, pushes back against his hand, and says, "Fuck me, Eliot. I want you inside me." Tara laughs, and says something softly about Sophie having Eliot well trained, and Sophie silences her by bending her head back down and licking deeply into her.

Eliot tugs his boxers off, erection bobbing, and positions himself behind Sophie, hands at her waist. She has two dimples in her back that he loves, and he takes his time, running a light hand over the curves of her waist, back, and ass. She's so perfectly put together it takes his breath away every time. For a moment, he just watches them, the two women together, and when he can't stand it anymore, he thrusts into Sophie, burying himself in her. He moves with her, finding that deep perfect rhythm, the three of them completely joined. Soon, he's rewarded by Sophie's gasping little cry as she comes, followed closely by Tara, who is arched backwards on the bed like a bow.

Sophie slumps forwards onto Tara, who gathers her up. The two of them shudder together, intertwined, and remain there for a few long moments, while Eliot watches in awe. Tara recovers first, grins up at him with that sly expression, and says, "Poor dear. We're not through with you yet, no worries."

"Not too worried," he manages to say, but then Tara pulls him down on the bed and slides, and his cock is in her mouth, and dear jesus, what is she doing with the tip of her tongue? And she's saying something like, "I can taste Sophie," and that can't be right because that's oh my god how hot is that he can't even...And Sophie is there too, and they're trading kisses in between, and somebody's hand is...somewhere... and at that moment Eliot grabs two fistfulls of the comforter and comes like he's falling down a mountain.

There are probably a few minutes there where he blacked out, he's sure of it. But he's back now, and he's lying sweaty and naked on a bed with two very beautiful women who just used him like a chew toy, and Eliot Spencer is entirely certain that this is the best night of his life, bar none.

"Three cheers for old friends," he croaks, and is rewarded by two matching gales of tired laughter.


End file.
